Cassandra Sierra Solidor
Cassandra Solidor is a biotic espionage agent employed by ARCHETYPE, who’s spent the majority of her life wearing some form of a mask. She masquerades as a myriad of personalities – whatever the situation warrants, pulling off a cultured persona one instant and crass the next, making her one those people who could spin a line so intricately, you’d sooner believe her than the truth. Put simply, she is many things to many people. Coupled with her pragmatic tendencies and covert nature provide her quite the poker face. Cass best fits the jack-of-all philosophy, being good at a number of things but only master a few - an attractive quality for the contracts she entertains. Despite outward appearances, she has become to dabble into ARCHETYPE, in particular due to the man she calls father. Unfortunately, this decision may lead to her uncovering answers better left hidden. History Early Life With the advancement of biotics in the recent centuries, it had only become a matter of when, not if, ARCHETYPE would dabble in such affairs. Discreetly they have amassed numerous biotic enterprises, although none so successful as Project BLACKOUT and it’s budding subsidiary developments, in particular one codenamed: ADEPT. Established in the wake of doctor Straus’ tenure, ADEPT was devised as a means to develop unique biotic espionage agents. Unlike those of BLACKOUT, whose purpose focused near exclusively on murder, ADEPT would adhere to subterfuge and stealth, utilizing biotics to better ensure success and infiltrate more risk oriented assignments. The name originated as a mock reference to their adaptability; designed specific to adapt to any given situation in a variety of ways. In order to facilitate their endeavor, various health centres were established in planetary biotic “hotspots,” harboring ties to ARCHETYPE. Children who were brought in for ailments were secretly tested for biotic affinity, and their parents given the unfortunate news of their child’s passing should the results prove favorable. To dissuade suspicion, only those with an uncharacteristically high potential were likely chosen, although that has not prevented the occasional “double dip.” The Greene family would experience such a tragedy after their daughter had been rushed to the emergency room, nearly having drowned. Her distraught parents were informed she did not make it that same night, when the young Cassandra provided the high affinity the ARCHETYPE had sought. Only four years of age, she would awakened several days later in a cold, brightly lit room, unsurprisingly terrified and calling out for her parents in between sobs - her pleas would go unanswered as the implant procedure carried on unabated. The event gave the impression of traumatizing Cassandra due to her refusal to utter more than a few words and maintaining an aloof, almost hollow disposition - not unanticipated, ADEPT practically encouraged such extremes to assist in developing a stronger bond with the subject’s instructor in the years that would follow. Despite her age, Cassandra responded well to the early training regiments, perhaps in some ways exceeding expectations. As such, she was placed under the care of Dr. Ulric ahead of schedule, approximately nine years old at the time. It would be at his behest she maintain a video log, recounting her experiences from her own perspective. It was intended to ease her distant nature without concern of any reprimand. “This is your story, in your words” he told her. Training “Um… I think this is working, I dunno. Doctor Ulric set it up. Said I had to do this cause I don’t talk much. I do… just not to them.” A rather in vain attempt to look imposing is briefly caught before she slumps in the chair. “They're not nice. Always making me practice biotics. Always. None of the others has to either, so it’s not really fair. Doctor Ulric is nice though. He’s my instructor now and let’s me do what I want, so long as we keep schedule. Even let me watch a few vids and I never got to do that before!" Hand gestures are used alongside the sudden emphasis. "but he says I have to work on schooling stuff or something. I don't really mind, cause it’s something else. Doctor Ulric is really smart too. I asked if I’d have to go back but he said no.” A slight smile can be caught as she swings her legs, clearly somewhat antsy thinking of what else to say. “Oh, I shoooould tell you about my biotics. Right now I can do Singularity. It’s when you make stuff float. Kind of fun. I like to do play with it in my room and make all the books fly around the room.” A voice is heard off camera, causing her to look away. “Okay, doctor Ulric!” She shuts off the iXcam. Biotic Acclimation The iXcam flashes to an image of a barely composed Cassandra making a beeline for the chair opposite her, all the while particularly beaming, a smile stretched from ear to ear as her face enters full view. Although she begun early stages of cultivating a more refined and conservative persona - at the Project’s insistence. Her impromptu bounce atop the chair suggests it does appear to have taken quite yet. “Doctor Ulric, my Singularity is amazing! Have they told you, cause I hope not. I wanna tell you. Remember all those listens and practice simulations we did? Weeks, weeks. Well it worked! I managed to capture three of the dummy AIs we used floating midair in only my second attempt. But even better! It lasted long enough for my warp to combine with it and blow them up! The instructors looked so amazed, like they never thought I could do it at my age. But you said I could, that I had “biotic synergy.” Guess they weren’t as adept at the job, huh?” A wide grin manifests, Cass perhaps a little too proud of her pun. Her expression momentarily sours, as though someone were there to have heard. “I know, I know. I should keep my emotions in check, just like you said. Okay!” She pauses, trying to reposition herself whilst clasping her hands together arched out in front of her, slightly obscuring her face. However the effort is rather undermined by a very evident grin that remains fixated on screen. Only after several moments does it begin to fade, Cass now realizing she need to mention the good with bad. “Sucks I couldn’t do it again but they said my timing was better than expected. In a bit I should be able to get it going super fast. I know my biotics still need a bit of work. The agent mentioned my warp is a tad slow for “optimal levels of efficiency”” Both mocking finger quotes and an equally childish rendition of the instructor’s voice are used to reference this particular critique of her abilities, prior to her nervously chewing on her lower lip. “Sorry, but that’s what she said. At least I got it to trigger with my Singularity like we’ve been practicing. That should count for something I think. Okay, my Throw is a bit…” she fidgets a bit, clearly attempting to avoid eye contact with the iXcam. “Remember those vids you let me watch? The ones where the guy kept shouting ‘Enkindler’ and tossing everything aside? Well I can’t do that. she pouts I tried! But I can’t. Best I get is launching something by mistake when I touch it.” She shrugs, seemingly less than bothered by her recounting, instead almost beaming mere moments after. “They said I could practice it with you. Betcha we get make it work in no time.” College Stepping into view is a much more mature Cassandra – a young woman now, and playing every bit the part. Her mannerism displays an air of etiquette and reform that had become the stable of her upbringing. She is petite, only just above five feet, with a pale complexion that belies her rigorously trained background. A carefully crafted smile perhaps elicits wonder whether there is something beneath the surface, that she is a bit more than she seems. “I am tasked with playing the typical college girl whose family is among the galaxy’s elite and integrate myself into the social circles of those who mirror my role on a regular everyday basis. You see, the ARCHETYPE is set to gather Intel on the happenings of the world and Venus in particular has always held an alluring quality, perhaps only eclipsed by the Alliance presence that has persisted for a good few centuries now. Their mingling in the planetary investment capital of the galaxy have long been a thorn to the ARCHETYPE’s objectives – one of many really. To infiltrate past the sentry AIs and deployed corps requires a deft touch - a multiple front operation stretching between two planets. We begin with Mars and coordinate through to Venus. There are many – I am but one. How fun.” She pauses, before her smile widened; a faint giggling can be heard of the iXcam recording. “Well that certainly handles the overly sophisticated side. Frankly, I found it a bit… off putting. The ARCHETYPE claims it may be of use. So… did I play my part well, father?” Her preceding deadpan expression changes almost instantly, adding undue emphasis to the now affection name she chose to address Doctor Ulric. “One might think playing the doting daughter would take practice but if I’m honest. That is by far the easiest adjustment and hardly one at all. You rescued me from confinement, explained that while I had potential to be something extraordinary, it would not come through being a lab experiment. I suppose in many ways this is precisely how I have felt for some time. Not bad for an orphan, although I did sometimes wish we got to venture away but circumstances and whatnot. My Biotics took precedence and I better under the necessity of my training. Even a slight miscalculation could have severe backlash. I understand the risks, father.” She twists her hand; palm facing upward as she gradually coils her fingers into a clenched fist, a smoky transparent blue spark igniting all the while – her biotics on full display and steadily accumulating energy before she loosens her grip and the pseudo-flames disperse. “I have been keeping vigilant with my training. Do you remember my excitement when I first popped off a detonation bomb? My timing has improved more than double since then, enough I can trigger Singularity and Warp in almost rapid succession, although it done at a hindrance. Much has been made about my biotic synergy but I know my limitations – the chronic migraines due to overuse are enough of a reminder. Throw remains a bit… underdeveloped - good for a quick emergency but hardly my go to power.” Adjusting the camera as she leans back, her subtle grin only barely caught on the recording. “But I did get to have some fun with it. Ryan, I told you have him, yes? He has been my partner of late – had you been aware we divided into groups, some of us even pitted in a singles format to heighten our offensive capabilities. Anyway, bloody annoying guy who insists on playing a hero. ‘I’ll guard you! Don’t worry, I’m got it covered” she sighs, shaking her head. “Idiot. Always boasting about saving someone, or trying to rather, you just want to knock him off the pedestal. Vindication, father! I did exactly that – threw him across the room. Not bad for a girl’s backup power wouldn’t you say? You needn’t worry, I’ll play nice and sweet to keep up appearances. We’re suppose to work together on and off again during this assignment, thus I’ll have to.” The Aftermath “Not entirely what I anticipated what my return would be like. Thrust from one assignment to another and only now having the chance to offer a mission’s assessment. Five years and some change playing college girl certainly proved… interesting. According to the ARCHETYPE the various Intel I relayed back paid dividend tenfold. They were able to procure a number of, shall we say, lucrative arrangements, all while investors were left in the dark about how their company secrets became susceptible to sabotage. Never realizing the quiet, shy, daring, whatever girl their kids were friends with as the cause - rather exhilarating when you think about it. There was one family, their daughter in particular, who was…” she pauses, seemingly uncertain of how to describe them “hard to say. She seemed so… distant from them and while I thought nothing of it at first – not my business or concern. I could see why once we hung out a while. If either parents blinked at her more than once I didn’t notice. I cannot put my finger on why but… we sort of bonded around that. And not in the artificial sense as I had been doing with practically everyone I met. Her and I… clicked, in many more ways than one, were I honest. Perhaps what they say about college is less a myth than I might have thought.” Wincing as though from an abrupt headache, Cass touches the edge of her template, lowing her head in an attempt to hide the iXcam’s lighting. “Again? You know, since my return I have suffered an unusual increase in headaches. One of the doctors believes it may be contributing to the lapses in memory. Other than what I just said, all I can remember of that girl is her having a very distinct tattoo – lily wings I believe she called them. Everything else we did though… blank. And it only seems with her.” Shaking her head, she glances back toward the iXcam. “For the best, maybe. I do not exist. That was what you said to remember during this assignment. I might drive myself mad to think otherwise. Not that it matters now. I have to focus on my next objective.” A visible show of distort is caught before she again turns away. “Ryan… why am I not surprised you would do something so rash? But turn against the ARCHETYPE? The mission report has to be false. Even you have to know that is suicidal. How… ironic I am to be used for infiltration yet again, perhaps only less than I know exactly what to do and why they commissioned me. Sorry, lover boy. I told you I could be your downfall.” A Warning Attached to the holo-recording is a video file; it depicts a somewhat pixelated recording of other subsidiaries with connection to BLACKOUT but separate from the ADEPT program. Vague experimentation on young children, purposeful overuse of biotics to heighten results and other activities of increasing questionable ethics can be witness and heard despite the poor video quality. “Cassandra, did you watch?! Are you seeing this? Yeah, welcome to the hell we’re living. What you’ve been so determined to disregard as “wild imaginings” was it? Are you seriously going to deny this? I get it, your division treats you better, you feel you owe them. But you know what, fuck that. You don’t owe them a goddamn thing. They are using you. We’re all tools to these people. Experimental and expendable vermin they couldn’t give a damn about. I don’t care what excuses you pull, what justification you have for ADEPT. Instead, I want you to try and justify what you just witnessed.” Despite his irate demeanor, a moment’s pause comes as Ryan attempts to situation himself, regaining a slight degree of composure, though the transparency is evident, and suggests he is doing so for the benefit of their relationship, whatever that had been. They had known of one another for years, began training together in recent months, and by his belief… developed a spark. Her frequent rebuffs to the idea made it difficult to gauge how committed she was, but he was certain she was, on some level. Whether she chose to admit that, even to herself, was another story. “I’m not going into details Cass. You know the story; know where I stand. And you know where to find me should you change your mind, not that I’m counting on it - obstinate bitch right to the end.” There is a mild chuckle, as if he is expecting her to be familiar with that particular choice of ‘pet names.’ "You just need to hear this Cass. If I’m right, then Dr. Ulric was not only aware of everything, he condo-- The video is promptly closed, a stoic Cassandra idly sharing at the now empty screen of her iXist. She already knew where this was going to lead and what was now going to be expected of her. How ironic he chose to call her obstinate under the circumstances. What perplexed her more than anything was not so much, what she believed Ryan intended to do, but that on a certain level, it bothered her. She’d keep this file, storing it on a secure section she kept only to herself and made her way out the office. The Price of Loyalty “You are a fool Malcolm. What did you think would happen? Cause a riot and bam, we’re all out scout free, ready to reap the benefits of freedom? ARCHETYPE is not as simple minded or uninformed as you might think… or thought I suppose. All that talk of having a life to live and not being under corporate thumbs. It just is not realistic.” She shakes her head, resting on the outer bridge of her hand. A somewhat muffled sigh can be heard in the background. “If you had waited… just thought things through, we might have figured a way to make it work. Father was adamant you had potential, you could be a part of ADEPT. He even mentioned a thorough investigation of your division. No, you just had to play the hero. Goddamn your idealism. I told you it would get you killed. I... just didn’t want to think I would be the one to do it. Or that I might care afterward.” She pauses, vaguely dismayed as she lets herself settle on what transpires. “What I don’t understand is… that look you gave me. If I hadn’t known better, I might swear you were content. That you knew I would be there. But, then why? You had to have known the orders I’d have. And you are more aware of my biotics than half the bloody staff. So what were you trying to prove, Ryan? Damn you, Ryan Malcolm…” New Affairs “My communication with you, Dr Ulric… father, is sporadic at best these days, nonexistent otherwise. Gone are the days when you provided my assignments. Instead, an empty voice is what beckons my presence and sanctions my decree. Though I have exhausted near every contact in my arsenal, the results are trivial. Only a few are willing to offer more than the same tired rhetoric I hear from the last - those who have, say you are… ill of health. They do not even speculate the cause… or the result. Am I to assume your work, the very same that cultivated everything I am today, has consumed you? Tell me why.” There is clear emotion in her tone, perhaps the first truly genuine she has offered in some time. No carefully constructed façade or cleverly observed ticks to appeal to whoever has garnered her attention. For once, the real Cassandra Solidor was on display, vocalizing a rarely seen mix of frustration, if not actual concern – the latter practically unheard of. She was not a woman to show her feelings on any particular exploit, in fact throughout her life she was conditioned to do precisely the opposite, unless absolutely necessary. Let tears fall only when you have an ace to play, were the words she was told. Funny, in the past few years the sentiment behind that saying had begun to wane; first with Ryan and now Dr. Ulric. Not lost on her was all too convenient coincidence that accompanied this… turn of events. Had Ryan been right all along? She dare not allow the thought to fester, lest it leave her with questions she did not wish answered. No. Even were that the case, she knew her role and was content to play her part. Loyalty to the ARCHETYPE was paramount. They foster who she was. She owned them that much. Her eyes flutter, a subtle tear blinked away as she stood, ending the recording. Personality Cassandra is a proprietor of many personalities, capable of adjusting to the situation on little more than a whim. To one she may masquerade as a wayward young woman eager to score her latest fix, yet to another she is demure and soft-spoken, captivated by the stars. She can be many things to many people, each differing from one to other. And it is with this tactful manipulation that she is deadly as she is charming. To the few in the know, both of ADEPT and Cassandra herself, they often associate her with the jack-of-all philosophy: skillful in a myriad of talents but a master of only a few. Conditioned to neither foster nor harbor any long-term attachments has made Cassandra something of an unknown even to her employers. Despite having shown steadfast loyalty to ARCHETYPE, she is a difficult woman to read. Of particular concern is the bond shared between her and Doctor Ulric, her former instructor, whom she affectionately refers to as father. It is believed she may place his orders above the ARCHETYPE’s objectives. Currently, these concerns are unfounded, as she remains actively devoted despite the sudden “disappearance” of Doctor Ulric. Well educated, Cassandra maintains a lavish lifestyle on Manaan during periods of inactivity; her wealth supplemented through a gambling scheme established to take advantage of Blizball, Tube Racing and other competitive sports. And while it is not her only suspect venture, it is by far the most lucrative, short of trading the information at her disposal should she be permitted. Despite being a pragmatist at heart, Cassandra has exhibited a genuine softer side, most notably her involvement with Ryan Malcolm’s perceived death, and toward the girl she no longer knows. Arguably her first true defiance of the ARCHETYPE has been to scour further into the secrets of the company, partly to pay some form of respect to Ryan and to discover what became of her father. Until such a revelation comes, she remains a tool for ARCHETYPE to do as they please and is content to play her part.